


Road Danger Reduction Plan

by bethagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethagain/pseuds/bethagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another quick vision as a 221B... Inspired by a NaNoWriMo forum question about what it's like to ride in a limo for the very first time.  (And the title, from the City of London's new 20mph speed limit plan.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Danger Reduction Plan

“Sit down!” said John.

Sherlock didn’t answer. 

“Oi! Come on, you’re a grown man, you can’t—“ John grabbed a handful of fine wool and tugged. 

Sherlock sat.

“Obviously, John, I can,” he said, smoothing windblown curls, brushing wrinkles from coat and jacket. He wriggled just a bit to adjust his trousers and then settled back against the seat, all elegance again.

“Fine, but you shouldn’t. We’ll stop short or get hit from behind and you’ll go flying. Or the top half of you will. I’m not in the mood to patch you up tonight.”

“If only the top half of me goes flying, I think the patching would be beyond even you, Dr. Watson.” But Sherlock smiled, and John couldn’t help smiling back.

The lights of London gleamed outside the limo’s tinted windows. 

Sherlock was quiet for a moment. Then one corner of his mouth quirked up again. 

John felt the look. “What?”

“You really should.”

“I really shouldn’t.”

Sherlock kept smiling.

“Oh all right. Okay. But if I die, it’s on you.”

Sherlock lifted a hand. John took it for balance, and stood up through the sunroof.

Cool wind breathed through his shirt as midnight London slid past, neon and streetlamps and glowing shop windows. “You’re right,” John said softly, even though he knew Sherlock wouldn’t hear him. “It’s beautiful.”


End file.
